


Rock 'N Roll Nightmare - The Sequel

by Judas_Kiss



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Cheesiness, F/M, Humaniod, Outer Space, Paranormal, abnormal, craziness, extraterrestrial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: Nikki and the boys head to an old farm like house for a week's worth of vacation and inspiration. However, things do not go as planned...





	Rock 'N Roll Nightmare - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Rock 'N Roll Nightmare last night and thought hey, what the hell. That's a good plot line to get back into writing Motley fics with. XD So here it is, the sequel with our favorite boys :P I've been real big into aliens lately so, I don't know this could get pretty weird!!!! It will include Tommy/Nikki and Vince/Mick

“Why the fuck did you bring us here?” Vince asked with a roll of his eyes and a cross of his arms. They were in the middle of nowhere, absolutely fucking nowhere! 

“I needed this. We needed this. We have to write new material within a week and I needed a quiet place to think…” Nikki answered as he looked up to the cabin, the only building here for miles. Town was at least an hour away. 

“Like hell I did.” Vince scoffed, flicking his hair back. He could already feel the humidity taking its toll on his gorgeous locks.

Tommy glared at him and gave him a shove in the back. “We all need the quiet for a change… Get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, get in touch with who we are again, find our motivation…” He muttered, as he placed a hand on Nikki’s shoulder, offering the male a friendly smile. “I’m glad you decided to do this. I just want to see you get back to the Nikki I know...” He trailed off, eyes falling to his feet. Little did Vince know, he had been the one to suggest this little vacation. It was his last attempt of helping Nikki in his struggle with his self hate, loathing and of course his heroin addiction. 

Vince growled in detest.

“C’mon, get your shit and let’s get settled in. I need a drink.” Mick nudged the blonde.

“Yeah, and I need a hit and a ‘few’ drinks if I’m going to stay sane.” Vince begrudgingly went to the back of the bus, to retrieve some of their equipment. 

“I thought I said no drugs? This is your detox” Tommy whispered in Nikki’s ear. The older male sighed and gently swatted at him to back up. “I’m sorry Tom… I figured, as long as there’s no heroin, we’re okay.”

Tommy lowered his head and frowned. “Fine…” He muttered.

Nikki had nothing more to say, as he went to assist his band mate in toting their equipment to the rickety old house. Tommy’s disappointment was something that lingered in the back of his mind, but like all things, something that he would just push to the side until another day. 

‘------------------‘

Once settled in, the crew sat around the living room, Nikki on the end of the couch, Tommy lying with his feet in the male’s lap. Mick took the recliner, a bottle of vodka in his grasp. The hell if he was going to give up his vice. Vince, well Vince was in the bathroom, snorting up coke from Nikki’s guess. 

“So, we have to work on new songs... This shouldn’t be hard.” Mick shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t all that worried about their deadline. It seemed, as if he and Nikki worked better under pressure actually. 

“Yeah” Nikki responded idly, his gaze resting on the hardwood floor. His thoughts were swarming and he could already feel the itch of his cravings. Tomorrow was going to be a terrible day and his stomach was already churning at the thought of it.

“You shoulda brought some girls down here too, make it more interesting.” Vince suddenly chimed in, as he made his way back from the bathroom. Tommy shot him a glare. “Is that all you think about?” He asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I love pussy but it’s good to be away from the bitches for a while.”

“You’re such a faggot…” Vince grumbled under his breath, taking a seat on the only chair left within the room. 

Nikki sighed and pushed Tommy’s feet off of him. “Maybe I should’ve.” He absent mindedly spoke, heading toward the front door. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and searched his pockets for a lighter.

“N-“ Tommy wanted to speak, to reach out and touch him but, he knew such a thing wasn’t allowed, at least not in the watchful eyes of their band mates. Suddenly, anger and hurt began to swell within the pits of his stomach and he questioned himself as to why he even did this for Nikki, why did he even care. He should’ve given up on the man long ago, but he couldn’t... He was chained.

The door slammed as Nikki exited outside. He drew in a deep inhale of the nicotine the cigarette provided, tilting his head up as he released the smoke in a sigh. The night sky was crystal clear, unlike his mind. So many things had been weighing him down lately and he just wasn’t sure how to deal with it anymore. His only option had been to shoot up until he couldn’t remember but that too had become a big problem for him. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have agreed to this. Maybe he should’ve just stayed home in his closet, where he was safe and the world couldn’t reach him. 

Hands shook as he brought the cigarette up for another puff, only for it to fall to the ground with his mouth agape as a soaring red beam of light flew through the sky. 

“The fuck…” He muttered, gaze transfixed on where he would guess whatever this was, had landed, a good ways off yet it made no sound.

Nikki found himself going down the steps of the porch, something drawing him to come closer to the site. It was something he couldn’t explain. With his attention now on the mysterious light falling from the sky, Nikki was unaware of the door opening and closing quietly. 

“Hey man, you alright?” It was Mick’s voice that resonated in the quietness, a hand gripping Nikki by the shoulder, causing the younger male to jump and look over his shoulder hastily. 

“WHAT THE HELL! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack or something? God damn…” Nikki hissed. “Creepin’ round here in the darkness all quiet like… fuck.” He inhaled a deep breath to calm himself. 

“I just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re alright and not well, trying to bail ya know…” Mick trailed off.

Nikki raised a brow and frowned. “Dude, I wouldn’t leave ya’ll stranded here, Christ… Well, maybe Vince.” His tone showed no indication of sarcasm, though it never seemed to anymore. Mick shrugged   
his shoulders and gave a low chuckle. “Yeah, he’s a real bitch sometimes… Gonna make this vacation hell but what can ya do. He’s one of us...” 

Nikki scoffed. 

“That aside, what’s got you so jumpy? You act like you’ve seen a zombie or some shit.” Mick inquired.

Nikki’s cheeks flared with embarrassment. “Well fuck man, you aren’t far from one!” He retorted with a sigh. “I just… I thought I saw a falling star or some shit like that… I don’t know. Never mind.” He turned to go back inside. 

Mick lingered for a moment, eyes transfixed on the sky as he pondered what Nikki had said. After a moment, he chalked it up to Nikki’s usual craziness and followed him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! IT'S WHAT KEEPS THE STORY GOING!! I Really wanna get back into writing about my boys but I feel like I have no place here anymore... I just wanna know that I still am a decent writer


End file.
